


i can't see the sunshine baby

by acciostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an apple store au, and louis worships his phone, blah blah, harry appreciates it, harry's a cute nerd, louis says a bad pick up line, y'know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciostyles/pseuds/acciostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis likes cute pretty things in apple stores so naturally he likes harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't see the sunshine baby

**Author's Note:**

> um um um so basically i went to the apple store and i was bored so this was born. yeah, comments and kudos are really appreciated! !btw i really hate proofreading. like i hate it with a burning passion so if there's stupid mistakes, excuse me.

The store is bustling away, people of all ages babbling about anything and everything. Androids were shoved away in the bottom of everyone’s bags as it was considerably a forbidden law that was pitched up onto the walls of store. It’s drastically hot outside, and people have shorts, crop tops, and things that couldn't be counted as clothes as they took shelter indoors.

"My iPhone isn't charging." is the first thing that comes out of Louis Tomlinson's mouth as he storms into the brightly-lit fairly crowded store of the Apple store.  

"Did you make an appointment?" a doe-eyed, stupidly sweet looking boy replies, his cadence remaining surprisingly calm considering the rudeness and snide underlying  within the tone that was interlaced with Louis’s remark.

"No." Louis huffs, crossing one arm across his chest and holding his phone in the other, his eyes furrowed distastefully.

"Then just give me some of your details and I'll tell you when the next available appointment is." the boy - Liam according to the name tag - says, already tapping away the issue that Louis was dealing with.

See, Louis was annoyed for a good reason. And that main reason was probably due to the fact that he seemed… incomplete without a working phone. He felt as though he was dead to the world. He felt like he was suffocating, incapable of breathing, like a part of him was detached. And also, it was maybe why he was majoring in Drama. Yeah, that totally made sense. And it was blazing outside. That wasn’t doing any good to his already depleted mood. So, he kinda just grumbles in acknowledgement, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can I have your email address?" Liam asks and Louis kinda just mutters away all his responses to all the annoying questions (the type of questions that you get every time you tried to sign up for a damned website) simply just wanting to know when the actual appointment would be.

"The next available appointment is in an hour." Liam finally hums and Louis wants to scream. He doesn't know if he wants to scream with joy or irritation. He’s just a bundle of incoherent emotions. Why did there have to be an appointment? Why couldn't he just go?

"Thank you." Louis manages. And he really doesn't know what he was going to do for the next hour or so. What to do, what to do? What can the great Louis Tomlinson do for one hour? He was going to be bored out of his mind! He had nothing to do! His phone wasn't wor - wait , he was in an _Apple_ store. There were iPads, Macbooks, and iPhones quite literally everywhere. Sometimes, his own logic overwhelmed him. But he’ll always take pride of his logic. Or lack of thereof.

Louis's not paying attention to his surroundings anymore as he slips into a chair because Subway Surfers was waiting for him and he was pretty sure the game was waiting to be played too so. Yeah, it worked out perfectly for them. The pair of em’. He crosses his ankles over each other, an elbow resting on the surface of the glossy table, attempting to beat the high score of someone else on this iPad, eyes skimming towards the top of iPad every opportunity he could because he really wants because the desire of wanting to get his phone fixed was very very dire. It’s just lying in his pocket, lifeless. Alone. Sad. It causes Louis’s heart to ache just by the thought of it all.

So naturally, the world decided to work its way against him and that hour seemed to take about three hours. But plausibly time  _had_ to pass and so eventually Louis got there. Louis did get to that 2:00. And when he does, he kind of screams and excitement and just reveling in the fact that he was so so _so_ damned close, ignoring the uncomfortable look that was thrown at him from a middle-aged man that was using the iPad right beside him. He’s practically prancing over to the Genius bar, and he could practically feel his phone squealing in joy if it had the capacity to do so. Which it didn’t.

There were about two other people standing in front of him on the line but he wasn’t as frustrated as he was an hour before because it was air-conditioned in here and his headache did loosen up a bit and he was so close. So so so frickin close to getting his phone fixed.

Finally a distinct, “Next person with an appointment?” is heard and the same guy – Liam – who’s gaze was swiveling around, attempting to find out who the specific patron was. And Louis raises his hand immediately, instinctively and much like a child in third grade that knew the correct answer to a math question, going past the two people that were in front of him. He had made a damned appointment, he’s allowed to skip the two fellows in front of him.

“I’m next!” he rejoices enthusiastically, and he says it like his life depends on it. At this point, Louis thinks that his life does it because he needs his phone. He needs it, he needs it, he frickin needs it.

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” Liam questions and Louis nods his head frantically. Liam directs his fingers over at an empty chair at the Genius bar.

“Someone will be there to assist you in a minute.” Liam says with a small  sweet smile and Louis is skipping towards said destination with absolutely no shame.

He once again completely ignores the weird and strange looks he’s getting from some younger girls standing nearby, fingers tapping and thrumming away against the white table, looking around, assuming that every single figure that was walking around was coming for him.

He replaces tapping his fingers with tapping the corner of his phone against the table, resting his chin on his other hand and humming  a tune that sounded suspiciously like ‘I Won’t Say I’m in Love’ under his breath.

It’s a five minute wait. A very long five minutes since his eyes kept falling onto the clock and then at the employees and then onto everything else around him. It’s not his fault. It’s definitely not his fault. Of COURSE it’s not his damned fault.  
  
But he  _guesses_ it’s worth the wait when he sees someone making his way towards Louis.  Correction. It wasn’t _someone._ It was some sort of heavenly figure, the embodiment of beauty, gods finest creation. No, this wasn’t a damned understatement. Because his gaze locks onto a boy, with unruly curls creating some of _halo_   which did far too much justice to frame the rest of his features, his green eyes twinkling and sparkling much like emeralds. The shiniest of emeralds, the glory of the sun reflecting upon it, making Louis want to go into some sort of monologue about how the green had managed to stop him in his tracks and go back into a forest and just swim in the greenness of it all. Gosh, he needed to stop. And that boy had to stop because that Apple T-Shirt was doing no job of hiding that ridiculously long and lovely looking torso that he probably wanted to see and touch and tas – , _AND_  CRAPPITY CRAP, he needed to STOP.

And he almost does. Because Louis was practically glaring  at the guy, watching keenly as though he was praying and confirm that the figure that was striding towards him was actually coming to assist HIM. And the employee slips behind the counter, not stopping for a second until he stops directly in front of Louis. And Louis takes this time to send a silent ‘thank you’ to the gods above.  
  
 “You’re way too young to be working here.” Louis blurts out abruptly before he could even stop himself. But it’s not like he was lying with the statement.  The boy didn’t look a day older than nineteen.

The boy laughs – and this time Louis _voluntarily_ looks at the nametag – and the laugh is really not what he expects. He expects a childish sweet innocent sort of giggle. A giggle that reminds you of Christmas, all the fluff and saccharine entwined. But what he receives in a deep rustic laugh that shoots pangs of _something_ throughout his entire body, searing him from inside out.

“Apparently I’m not.” Harry replies smoothly – yeah, that’s his name. Louis thinks it suits the bloke. Because Harry is a cute name and this guy was kinda ridiculously cute. Because he has fucking dimples denting both of his cheeks, and they weren’t even the vague dimples that half of his mates have. These dimples were so deep; he could practically swim in them (definitely metaphorical). “So what may I help you with? Flimsy hard drive? Water in your phone? A frozen tablet?”

Louis’s savoring this. He’s eyeing Harry without much subtly, noting the features and capturing them because sweet jesus, the kid was…..pretty? Yes, pretty was be the right term to use to describe Harry. He had these sinfully pink lips and every time Harry talked, Louis would be entranced, so captivated, keeping his eyes locked onto them and he knows he should probably stop himself but he can’t. He’s only gotten so much self-control.

And maybe he was staring too long because Harry’s lips were quirking in enlightenment just about and Louis  _nearly_ blushes because Louis Tomlinson does not blush. Never ever. That is a sin. That is a complete and utter sin. He only appreciates it when cute attractive Apple store employees have the natural glow of a blush tattered against their cheeks.

“Um, my phone isn’t charging.” He says bluntly, and Louis thinks he wants to slap himself He thinks that he probably spoke those words in a drastic monotone but it seemed that it didn’t faze Harry as he makes a hand gesture to take the phone from Louis. Louis easily lets go and okay, the guy has big hands too. That was fine. That was totally wonderful. Yeah.

Harry brings the iPhone, peering at the plug port, one eye closed and examining it carefully.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with the dock port…” Harry mumbles, trailing off and leaning back against the stool that was propped up behind him, his hands reaching inside  drawer, fumbling and shifting through it. “Have you tried using another charger?”

And it’s about this time that Louis feels really stupid. Like really really stupid. So stupid that he’d actually bang his head against his table literally and cry about how much of a failure he is. Because no, he…he _hasn’t_ … he hasn’t tried using another charger.

“Uh...no..?” he mumbles awkwardly, peering down and the embarrassment was written all over and clear as day as it overwhelmed his expression.

But Harry doesn’t mock. He grins, all toothy and dimples and Louis thinks he kinda sorta really wants to die because oh my fucking god, he was so  _cute_ and it made him want to curl up in corner and cry and question his existence.

Harry’s already on his well way to plugging in the charger, and putting the USB into the dock port, and that’s when the familiar noise of the phone charging fills their ears. It was music to Louis’s ears. And oh, yeah. Good job Louis Tomlinson, you’re a fucking idiot.

Harry’s eyes are narrowed in unnecessary concentration, turning it on Louis’s phone for him, just to show him that the actual phone was working. Louis’s eyebrows are now furrowed in annoyance at himself.

And at this point he really doesn’t want to leave the Apple store because there’s a pretty boy here and Louis really likes things that are cute and Harry is cute so yeah. Yeah. And he’s not exactly sure if he wants to do something like breaking his phone that he loved so dearly by slamming it onto the ground so he could spend another hour or so in the store. So Louis Tomlinson needed to think within these ten seconds. But then again. Louis Tomlinson doesn’t think that much.    
  
 “Would this be a bad time for a pick up line?” Louis blurts out.  
  
“Go for it.”

“I think there’s another problem with my phone.”

“Aaaand what’s that?”

“….Your number isn’t in it.”  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
And then. Well.  
  
Harry had burst out in laughter. Like uncontrollable laughter. The type of laughter that made everyone in the store to turn their heads at the duo, wondering what was going on and why there was an Apple store employee practically having a fit standing up.  
  
“It…it wasn’t that…good...?” Louis mumbles incredulously, his remark ending with a questioning lilt.  
   
“No. It was stupid. It was really really stupid. Which is exactly the reason why I’m laughing.” Harry beamed, and he seemed unfazed by the looks that everyone was throwing off at him.  
  
Louis’s confidence was ebbed up massively and he takes this opportunity to give Harry a wink because winking was very inconspicuous. Definitely. Because he was not flirting with a worker in the Apple store. He most definitely wasn’t.

“But the question is, did it work?” Louis retorts, thin lips already pulling into a smug expression, because Harry’s fingers were ready to unlock his phone.

“The passcode is 6969.” Louis adds in. Of course it is. A sound of amusement is heard from the back of Harry’s throat.  
  
“Absolutely adorable.” He chuckles, sarcasm bleeding through his words.

Louis has to bite the side of his cheek to keep himself from grinning stupidly because grinning like an idiot is not the proper thing to do in the Apple store. It would be very inappropriate and Louis totally doesn’t go for inappropriate. He’s an angel (once you exclude the fact that his passcode was 6969).

And Harry’s tapping away his number, humming a tune under his breath and he thinks that Harry’s humming sounds quite nice too. Just like the rest of the boy. Yeah, he’s allowed to say that. He doesn’t need anyone judging him. At all. And Louis wasn’t deprived of anything, okay. He’s not looking for anything with a pulse, so don’t make any assumptions.

“Your wallpaper is fascinating.” Harry muses and Louis gives him a shit-eating grin. His wallpaper was a picture of Niall’s crossed-eyed, totally shit-faced zoomed in face. Niall’s been attempting to change the wallpaper but “6969” would be too obvious of a passcode for Louis so that hasn’t been quite attempted yet.

“Thank you. I take some pride in it.” Louis replies and it’s true. He did take pride in that photo. He really did.

Harry’s fingers are moving swiftly, and all Louis could do was watch pathetically, eyes tracing over the long tantalizing figures that made the angelic Louis have thoughts that didn’t really resemble of one of an angel’s – and it’s in that moment that Louis realized that he really needed to be laid soon. Awkward.

“Now that this was settled…” Harry hums, peering over at the forming queue, his lips already forming into an imprudent pout (because he really really really thinks that this might be the high light of his life), “I kinda have to deal with more customers and y’know..” He directs his fingers at the line, chattering echoing throughout the entire store.

Louis lets out an exasperated dramatized sigh at that, “Fine. Just throw me out. I get it.” He whines, childishly acting as though he was ready to throw a fit.

Harry’s expression contorts towards amusement again, rolling his eyes, making a shooing gesture. “Bye.”

Louis shakes his head, giving Harry a vague pointed look but that’s totally pushed aside by Harry as he escapes the stool, and this time he is prancing away without a care for the world (Right now, the only opinion he cared about was Harry’s so).

And Harry wasn’t watching the boy prance away. Nope. Definitely not.

It’s only about an hour later when he finally decides to text Harry in the confines of his own flat, Niall tapping away in his computer, his trusty bag of crisps right beside him (because he’s really trying this new thing where he’s not looking desperate).

_hiiiii, this is not a rapist_

It was boring. A boring start but Louis wasn’t a boring person, so it was all good. He seems to let out a ‘manly’ shout when he gets a reply only thirty seconds later.

 _You seemed like one earlier. Xx_  
  
Louis’s already grinning and already forming a snarky reply.

 _but this would be very voluntarrrryy, so um no xx_  
  
Louis looks up from where he’s texting, gaze flitting from one part of the room to another, noting the fact that his roommate was sleeping. And his gaze falls onto the Macbook that was lying half open on the bedside next to Niall. Hm.  
  
And if the next time, when Niall wakes up and starts using his laptop and if he screams shrilly because his computer somehow caught a virus and how Louis said ‘hm, maybe you shouldn’t have been on too many porn sites’ and insisted that he’d take Niall’s laptop to the Apple store himself, well……he didn’t do anything.    
  
He didn’t do anything at all.


End file.
